Paquet surprise
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Si seulement Salazar avait refusé le paquet qui se trouvait devant sa porte.. Un nourrisson qui avait 4 jours... il ne serait certainement pas mort aussi tôt, de la main de son ami. Mais que pouvait-il faire avec ça? YAOI entre OCs. Fondateurs hétéros. OS


**Note IMPORTANTE: présence de LEMON **(mal écrit, je l'avoue) **et de YAOI**

**Disclaimer: Au moins la moitié des personnages de cette histoire m'appartiennent. La minorité est celle de JKR, et non, je ne la revendique pas.

* * *

**

Paquet surprise

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au paquet mêlant un léger (hum hum.. ) dégoût et une curiosité mal cachée. Comment lui, Salazar Sculptor Serpentard, créateur (en partie) du collège Poudlard, mage renommé (et noir à ses heures perdues), Maître des Potions et autres, pouvait-il s'être retrouvé dans une telle situation ?

Il soupira en se remémorant l'heure précédente.

_**Flashback**_

L'auguste Maître des Potions qu'était sa personne venait de se lever tôt (soit à l'aube) et sans paresser au lit comme _certains_ (non non, il ne pensait pas à son camarade Gryffondor en se disant cela !). Il fit une courte toilette (à l'eau froide), s'habilla de robes noires et sortit de sa chambre.

Il s'affaira dans son salon en rangeant ça et là les (nombreux) grimoires qui traînaient un peu partout (même sous une armure déséquilibrée).

Il ouvrit la porte dissimulée qui menait hors de ses appartements, quand il trébucha (oui, oui !) sur la _chose_.

Il retint quelques jurons (son nom ne commençait pas par un « G » après tout... ) et se releva en observant le paquet qui avait provoqué sa chute. Paquet sur lequel se trouvait une lettre, bien accrochée.

Il la prit et l'ouvrit, il reconnaisait le sceau :

_« Vil serpent,_

_Te souviens-tu de la fête en l'honneur de mon mariage que mon frère organisa il y a de cela huit lunes _(na : environ sept mois) _? Nous y avions tous deux bu trop de vin, et mon mari aussi._

_Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire du mal, et je peux te jurer qu'il n'apprendra rien de cette histoire (sinon, ne compte pas survivre très longtemps après qu'il ait eu vent de tout ceci... )._

_J'ai accouché il y a de cela quatre jours, j'en garde un et toi tu auras l'autre. Celui que je t'envoie te ressemble trop, si je le gardais, tout le monde verrait qu'il n'a rien en commun avec mon mari (tout comme l'autre d'ailleurs)._

_Si jamais quelqu'un apprend que mon fils est également le tien, je te jure que tu mourras lentement et en souffrant, que ce soit de ma main, de celle de mon mari ou de mon frère._

_Mon fils se nomme William Arthur Gélican Potter. Ne viens pas crier après lui !_

_À toi de trouver un mensonge plausible d'où la provenance de ton fils (je te laisse le choix du nom)._

_Maudis sois-tu, saleté,_

_Gabriella Soraya Gryffondor-Potter._

_PS : bois un peu moins aux fêtes et peut-être que tu n'auras plus ce genre de surprise ! »_

_**Fin du flashback**_

Et voilà, en quelques minutes à peine il se retrouvait avec un fils sur les bras, merci Gabriella ! En plus, il n'était pas si soûl que ça à cette fête (enfin, quand même un peu pour aller sauter la mariée, qui de surquoi était la soeur d'un collègue... ) vu qu'il avait déjà remarqué la jolie brune...

Bon, maintenant ne-pas-paniquer. Ne-pas-paniquer.

En plus, il n'avait jamais approché un bébé de moins de cent mètres ! Ils faisaient leurs besoins n'importe où et braillaient suffisament fort pour faire fuir n'importe quel ennemi.

Il regarda le bébé endormi avec un mélange de dégoût et de curiosité. Bon, il allait avoir besoin d'aide, et pas qu'un peu. Au passage, ce serait très bien si Godric n'était pas au courant pour l'identité de la mère du gosse.

En parler avec Helga ?

Non, sinon toute l'Angleterre serait au courant avant le lendemain soir qu'il avait un bâtard.

Godric ?

Ja-mais. Il avait sa fierté quand même ! En plus, il doutait sérieusement que le chevalier ait la fibre maternelle (mais il doutait. Presque plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner venant de celui-là).

Bon il restait Rowena. Elle était le meilleur choix, très intelligente malgré ses... excentricités. Elle saurait ce qu'il fallait faire, le contraire était im-pos-si-ble.

Il changea le couffin du poupon en chaudron (on le remarquerait moins avec un chaudron dans les bras qu'avec un couffin) puis marcha dignement (se précipita et faillit maintes et maintes fois s'étaler de tout son long en marchant sur ses robes) jusqu'aux appartements de l'excentrique sorcière. Il connaissait le moyen d'entrer (c'était un Serpentard après tout) et attendit dans le salon/bibliothèque de son amie. (je rappelle que nous sommes au Moyen-Âge, et que voir autre chose que les mains, le visage et le haut du cou d'une noble peut être qualifié de voyeurisme, il n'était donc absolument pas question qu'il entre dans la chambre de la sorcière).

Lui ne pouvait pas entrer mais un de ses serpents-illusions...

Il fit donc apparaître un serpent qui se glissa prestement sous la porte de la chambre de la jeune sorcière. Les hurlements suraïgus qui retentirent soudain lui prouvèrent que oui, elle était bien réveillée et non, elle n'aimait décidément pas de se faire réveillé par un serpent (vous imaginez le reptile froid, un tantinet visqueux vous glissez sous vos couvertures lorsque vous dormez ? Réveil garanti !).

Ce fut donc une Rowena habillée avec une longue robe bleu ciel, un corset en cuir brun foncé très serré (mais comment les femmes faisaient-elles pour ne pas s'étouffer ? s'étonnait toujours le noble serpent). Il ne voyait par ailleurs que son visage, ses cheveux étant emprisonnés dans un voile (jaune) assez épais, et ses mains étaient cachées par des manches très longues et très évasées. Son port à la fois gracieux et altier, ses riches habits, son visage dénudé de rides, sa suivante Veana qui se tenait modestement en retrait les yeux baissés...

Tout cela criait, la noblesse, la richesse et la jeunesse de la sorcière.

Jeunesse, car Rowena avait quinze ans, se mariait dans trois semaines à Gilian MacGregor, un Sang-Pur écossais et faisait pourtant partie des quatre sorciers les plus puissants de Grande-Bretagne, avait participé activement à la construction de Poudlard (qui s'était faite en quatre années) et accompagnait Salazar et Godric dans leurs folles Quêtes héroïques (sans l'accord des sus-nommés, _bien entendu_) depuis l'âge de dix ans. C'était une jeune surdouée en magie et en bien d'autres choses, qui se préoccupait plus de la chasteté de sa dame de compagnie quand celle-ci se trouvait dans un périmètre de moins quinze kilomètres de Lord Serpentard que de ses précieux travaux (suivante qui était en adoration devant le Lord et ne dirait pas du tout non à une (plusieurs de préférence) nuit dans l'étreinte de celui-ci).

En cet instant précis, le Lord dut s'esquiver à la colère vengeresse de sa cadette (lui-même avait déjà vingt-deux ans, tout comme Godric, et Helga avait un âge assez élevé), avant que celle-ci ne se calme, devant le regard curieux (envers Rowena) et lubrique (pour lui) de sa suivante.

Après que la jeune fille se soit calmée, elle demanda d'un ton courtois, sec et non-essouflé (alors qu'elle l'avait bien peu noblement pousuivi dans ses propres appartements) ce qu'il faisait à une heure si matinale dans son salon. Pour seule réponse, Salazar lui tendit le chaudron.

La sorcière le saisit sans un mot et étouffa une exclamation de surprise en voyant un poupon solidement enroulé dans des couvertures, qui dormait toujours (miraculeusement vu le boucan qu'ils avaient fait). Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif dans sa direction et il lui fit signe de congédier Veana.

La suivante partit de mauvaise grâce (elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans le chaudron) après un regard brûlant prometteur de nuits torrides de Salazar.

L'excentrique du château exigea d'une voix neutre :

-Explications.

Il répondit sur le même ton :

-Mon fils, un bâtard. Sa mère est Gabriella.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Rowena faillit s'étouffer de surprise :

-Tu veux dire...

-La soeur de Godric.

-Mais... mais elle est mariée depuis plus de sept mois !

-J'étais présent lors de son mariage, et ni elle, ni moi, ni son mari n'étions sobres.

-Vous... à trois ? parvint à balbutiner la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr que non ! claqua la voix du Lord. Son mari s'est endormi sitôt avoir franchi la porte de leur chambre, et moi...

-Tu l'as remplacé en effectuant ses devoirs conjugaux lors de sa nuit de Noces ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, ça a duré une bonne partie de la nuit et...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de détails.

La respiration de la sorcière se saccada, et elle se plia en deux, de drôles de bruit s'échappant de sa bouche. Salazar mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre : elle était morte de rire !

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

Immédiatement, Rowena reprit son sérieux puis elle déclara :

-Godric va te tuer s'il est mis au courant.

-Je sais. Peux-tu m'aider ?

-Sans problèmes. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été confrontée à une situation aussi... divertissante. En premier, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Qui ?

-Ton fils, crétin !

-Aucune idée. Gabriella m'a laissé le choix...

-Et bien, choisis !

Le Lord se plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées, prit le nourrisson (toujours endormi) dans ses bras puis le présenta à Rowena :

-Rowena Morgane Athéna Serdaigle, je te présente mon fils de chair et de sang, Mordred Silver Gabriel Serpentard.

-Puisse-t-il être béni par les dieux anciens et bénéficier de la protection de sa famille, répondit Rowena, conformément aux paroles rituelles.

Salazar reposa le nourrisson, puis Rowena dit d'une voix semi-moqueuse :

-Les noms d'un enfant incestueux (Mordred), du métal le plus important dans les rituels de magie noirs et ceux, anciens, de la lune (Silver), et d'un archange (et au passage, qui était le masculin de celui de sa mère)... je prédis un grand avenir à cet enfant et à sa lignée, mais pas des plus blancs... Il sera puissant, conclut-elle.

Il hocha la tête, puis elle reprit :

-Maintenant, il te faut une jolie petite histoire... mais avant, tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour te retrouver du jour au lendemain avec un gosse ?

-Gabriella a accouché il y a quatre jours de jumeaux (les jumeaux sont souvents prématurés, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas eu neuf mois depuis le mariage et en plus, sept est le nombre magique par excellence ), elle en a gardé un, nommé William Arthur Gélican, et m'a envoyé Mordred car il ne ressemblait ni à elle, ni à Potter.

-Ok... bon, tu pourrais dire que tu l'as eu (tu as le choix) : une prostituée, une paysanne, une ancienne maîtresse...

-Il me vient d'une jeune fille de Sang-Pure d'une famille tout à fait acceptable dont je ne révèlerai pas le nom en respect envers la mère (vu que nous ne sommes pas mariés) et qui est (malheureusement) morte en couches.

-Bien... mais si quelqu'un vient à faire des recherches pour connaître l'identité de la mère...

-Hylonia Black est morte il y a une semaine en couches, et le bébé a disparu sitôt né, ainsi qu'une des servantes. Chantage, visiblement. Et Hylonia a refusé de donner le nom du père.

Soupir.

-Bien, maintenant il va falloir que tu désignes des parrains à ton fils, et que tu fasses une annonce officielle, trouver une nourrice et tout le tralala...

-Merci.

Le Lord (célibataire) reprit le chaudron dans lequel il avait déposé son fils et repartit vers ses appartements.

OoO

Salazar se contempla dans le miroir, il se savait séduisant et charismatique. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés, de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes, un corps bien bâti quoique légèrement effeminé, un teint très pâle. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il était un vampire.

Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là. Les vampires avaient la réputation d'être d'excellents et inépuisables (et non, ils ne dorment pas ! ) amants. Donc évidemment, _beaucoup _de filles, âgées de treize (on se marie vers l'âge de douze ans pour les filles, et la poussée d'hormones commence plus tôt, vers les dix-onze ans) à 153 ans (beurk !) espéraient pouvoir vérifier cette rumeur... Ce qui l'arrangeait très bien.

Il sortit de sa contemplation, un peu de narcissisme de faisait de mal à personne, puis se prépara mentalement. Il était au courant depuis à peu près quatre heures qu'il avait un fils, maintenant c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner (et l'on était en vacances) et il comptait faire la présentation de son fils au reste du corps enseignant. En deux heures, il avait réussi à dégoter une nourrice au Sang-Pur (pas question que son fils soit empoisonné par le lait d'une Impure !), qui s'appelait Démétria Weasley. Elle faisait partie d'une des nombreuses branches secondaires de la famille Weasley, mais avait tout de même plus de quinze siècles de Sang-Pur dans les veines. Normalement, avant d'être nourrice elle était une couturière réputée en Irlande.

Il fit signe à Démétria de prendre l'enfant qui était réveillé et semblait déjà très intelligent : il observait de son regard émeraude, vif et curieux ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas encore une seule fois pleuré, car Démétria réussissait à chaque fois à deviner ses désirs avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler.

Il marcha d'un conquérant dans les couloirs puis s'arrêta devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Il expira un bon coup, puis ouvrit les portes.

Immédiatement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui car il était le dernier, alors que d'habitude il était dans les premiers. Il observa d'un air affligé la tablée :

Godric (qui s'était tourné vers lui) était vêtu pour partir à la chasse, un immense arc posé derrière lui à côté d'un carquois plein. Il avait _enfin_ coupé ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux saphirs le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Rowena (en face de Godric) s'était étalée à travers la table pour manger le bol de porridge du précédent, profitant du fait qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elle. Et enfin, la sulfureuse Helga.

Une magnifique rousse aux yeux améthystes qui était plus que bien formée, habillée d'une manière débraillée pour changer (une large jupe avec des déchirures d'une couleur brune douteuse, une chemise qui avait autrefois dû être blanche aux manches et au col en flanelle, rentrée à l'intérieur d'un corset noir, et un foulard rouge qui faisait office de bandeau dans ses cheveux flamboyant) car elle adorait passer incognito chez les paysans, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Le fait que l'on disait que les roux étaient les fils du diable avait probablement quelque chose en rapport avec son passé douteux.

Cette dernière avait autant de sang humain dans ses veines qu'un Troll avait de cervelle, c'est-à-dire bien peu. Son père, Lord Pouffsouffle, mi-humain mi-elfe avait eu sa fille unique d'une succube (démonne pratiquant plus que couramment la luxure).

Et la presque non-humaine âgé de 274 ans (son père en avait 342) avait présentément les yeux fixés sur la personne qui suivait Salazar. Elle était bien la seule, d'ailleurs.

-Compagnons, je vous présente mon fils : Mordred Silver Gabriel Serpentard.

Et il s'effaça pour laisser place à Démétria qui leur présenta le nourrisson.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : la mâchoire de Godric se décrocha, Helga haussa un sourcil et Rowena continua à manger, ayant à peine lever les yeux pour lui faire un vague salut.

Il prit son fils des bras de Démétria puis le présenta à la tablée. Godric le prit dans ses bras, fit une vague bénédiction, hypnotisé par les yeux d'émeraudes du bambin puis il le passa à Rowena (en profitant pour lui reprendre son bol de ses mains) qui lui sourit gentiment en le bénissant de nouveau, qui le fit passer à Helga.

Elle tint l'enfant à bouts de bras et le jaugea.

À son contact, l'enfant avait commencé à gazouiller joyeusement et à sourire d'une manière édentée. Helga s'était alors permise de lui faire un sourire franc, avait serré fort le petiot contre elle et avait marmonné toute une étrange litanie dans une langue dure et rocailleuse avait de souffler sur le front du petit être, et aussitôt un étrange tatouage tribal fit son apparition sur son flanc, bien que personne ne l'avait encore remarqué (car Mordred était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures).

Elle rendit le petit qui bailla et s'endormit à Salazar, qui le passa à Démétria avant de dire face au regard interrogateur des trois autres :

-Il a la bénédiction et la protection des démons.

Salazar acquiesça puis Helga demanda d'une voix courtoise à la jeune Weasley :

-Êtes-vous la mère ?

-Certes non ! Je suis la nourrice, je connais Lord Serpentard depuis moins de deux heures !

-La mère est morte, dit le brun d'une voix égale.

-Mes condoléances, reprit la rousse d'un ton qu'elle affectait particulièrement, soit sans émotions.

Des murmures de compassion parvinrent de Godric et Rowena, puis Salazar s'assit à la gauche de Godric, en face d'Helga. Il fit signe à Démétria de partir avec l'enfant, puis s'exclama :

-Bien ! Qu'y a-t-il au menu ce matin ?

OoO

_-Moi, Godric Altan Gryffondor, humain et sorcier, ami du père, accepte le titre de parrain et assume toutes les responsabilités qu'impliquent ce titre. Je jure de protéger, d'aider et de ne jamais attenter à la vie, de quelques manières que ce soit, de Mordred Silver Gabriel Serpentard, fils de Salazar Sculptor Serpentard._

_-Moi, Angélus Raphaël Astaroth, vampire, dont le père est un calice irrégulier, accepte le titre de parrain et assume toutes les responsabilités qu'impliquent ce titre. Je jure de protéger, d'aider et de ne jamais attenter à la vie, de quelques manières que ce soit, de Mordred Silver Gabriel Serpentard, fils de Salazar Sculptor Serpentard._

_-Moi, Helga Lamia Monielle Pouffsouffle, sang-mêlé et sorcière, amie du père, accepte le titre de marraine et assume toutes les responsabilités qu'impliquent ce titre. Je jure de protéger, d'aider et de ne jamais attenter à la vie, de quelques manières que ce soit, de Mordred Silver Gabriel Serpentard, fils de Salazar Sculptor Serpentard._

_-Moi, Rowena Morgane Athéna Serdaigle, humaine et sorcière, amie du père, accepte le titre de marraine et assume toutes les responsabilités qu'impliquent ce titre. Je jure de protéger, d'aider et de ne jamais attenter à la vie, de quelques manières que ce soit, de Mordred Silver Gabriel Serpentard, fils de Salazar Sculptor Serpentard._

OoO

Seize années passèrent, aux cours desquelles Mordred et William (son frère) se virent bien plus souvent que Salazar ne l'eut crû en lisant la lettre de Gabriella. Régulièrement (à chaque vacances, en fait) elle invitait Salazar et Mordred dans son manoir sous prétexte que Mordred et William étaient cousins (la mère de Salazar était la tante d'Arthur Potter (le mari de Gabriella) et sa grand-mère paternelle une cousine éloignée des Gryffondor, à il-ne-savait-plus-quel-degré) et ainsi pouvait voir de temps à autres son fils caché.

Au fil des ans, une étrange amitié se lia entre William et Mordred, qui étaient aussi différent que le jour et la nuit.

William ressemblait par beaucoup de choses à Godric et sa mère, il avait les yeux saphirs, caractéristiques des Gryffondor et les même cheveux brun clair que sa mère, il tenait un physique au visage attrayant, charismatique dans sa beauré virile, de son père. Il avait développé un caractère doux, courageux et volatil du parfait petit Gryffondor.

Mordred était _très _effeminé, les cheveux noirs comme la nuit et les yeux émeraudes (ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?) il avait à peu près la même taille que William mais paraissait faible par arpport à lui, alors qu'en réalité il avait une poigne de fer. Il était assez renfermé sur lui-même mais avait un goût démesuré pour les études, il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Helga, car celle-ci avait un passé des plus obscurs où elle avait commis les pires atrocités, se laissant aller à tous ses instincts de non-humaine et où sa loyauté sans failles (à bien peu de personnes) était la seule qualité qui ressortait. Il était aussi charismatique que son père, et la réputation de vampire que celui-ci entretenait s'étendit jusqu'à lui, et tout ce qui en découle également.

Des êtres aussi dissemblables qu'eux attiraient bien des regards, mais ni Gabriella, ni Salazar ne trouvaient à redire à leur amitié, qui prit des proportions bien plus (trop ?) importantes au cours du temps, jusqu'au jour où Salazar alla trouver son fils dans sa chambre, alors que celui-ci revenait d'un an de chevauchées en quête d'aventures aux côtés de William (et que ce dernier revenait avec un garçon noir aux yeux saphirs, le seul qu'il accepta de reconnaître après ses amours volatils). Mordred avait alors dix-sept ans.

OoO

À peine rentré dans sa chambre, Mordred plaqua contre le mur le corps de son amant, ils avaient dû se retenir toute la soirée mais maintenant... il allait lui faire subir les pires outrages. Il l'embrassa en mêlant douceur et violence, fougue et rage, se dévorant mutuellement. Tandis que leurs langues jouaient le ballet le plus connu au monde, les mains se firent baladeuses et son amant le fit à son tour plaquer au mur d'un coup de hanches, refusant sa supériorité, et il lui fit la même chose, un Serpentard ne se soumettait pas, non mais !

Il embrassa son partenaire dans le cou, en profitant pour enlever sa chemise puis il laissa une trainée de baisers brûlants sur la peau enfin découverte, l'autre laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Mordred sentit bruquement l'érection de l'autre sur son bassin, l'électrisant. Il défit les cordons du pantalon de son amant, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher le membre dur et ils finirent sans trop le remarquer à terre, Mordred gardant sa supériorité sur l'autre. Autre qui murmura une formule et aussitôt, les vêtements de Mordred finirent en lambeaux, beaucoup plus faciles à enlever.

-C'était ma chemise préférée... grogna-t-il.

En guise de 'punition', il empoigna brusquement la verge de l'autre, qui faillit bien jouir sous le plaisir puis délia lentement ses doigts. L'autre allait comprendre ce que c'était d'échauffer un Serpentard, un pur de dur. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du membre de l'autre, en profitant pour à son tour faire partir le pantalon d'une formule (les caleçons, ça n'existait pas à cette époque). Il sourit en entendant les gémissements de son amant, puis se rapprocha de son cou. Il arrêta brusquement ses caresses, et l'autre se tortilla sous lui, mécontent. Il eut un bref sourire carnassier et pénétra violemment l'autre, en même temps qu'il le mordait à la gorge. L'autre se cambra comme jamais et retint un véritable hurlement de plaisir/douleur. Le plaisir les submergeaient par vagues, Mordred en profitant pour sucer avidement le sang de l'autre.

Ce fut, _évidemment_, à ce moment-là que Salazar ouvrit la porte.

Il resta un moment, bouché-bée, puis ressortit discrètement, les deux ne l'ayant pas apperçus et Mordred entendit la voix de son père dans sa tête :

« Quand tu auras fini, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau »

Mordred empoigna le sexe de l'autre, qui se libéra dans sa main puis il se libéra à son tour dans le corps de l'autre. Il embrassa tendrement son amant, puis se releva et s'habilla.

-Mordred ?!

-Mon père sait. Il veut me parler.

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus.

OoO

Mordred regarda d'un air inquiet les nombreuses fioles vides sur le bureau de son père. Il s'inquieta, la dose de potions calmantes que son père s'était enfilée était suffisante pour faire dormir un gryffon pendant trois jours ! Pourtant, son père était droit devant lui, et ne semblait nullement avoir envie de dormir.

-Viens, nous allons nous promener.

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans le parc, puis Salazar s'assit sur un banc, son fils à ses côtés, et contempla la voûte céleste que leur offrait la nuit.

-Raconte-moi, Mordred. Depuis quand mon fils est-il un vampire ?

Bien qu'étonné que son père ne lui crie pas dessus ou commence sur ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre, le vampire raconta :

-Pendant cette année, père. Au tout début, William et moi étions tombés sur un groupe de vampires qui terrorisaient la population locale. Alors évidemment, nous avons voulu les éliminer, mais à quel prix... Le chef, pour venger ses camarades perdus réussit à m'attirer dans un piège, et fit de moi l'un des leurs.

-Bien. Le fils de William n'est pas celui de cette roturière inexistante, cette « Anna », n'est-ce pas ? C'est également le tien ?

-Oui.

-Qui l'a porté ?

-William. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous avons décidé de partir cette année-ci, pour cacher son... état.

-Depuis combien de temps... couchez-vous ?

-Environ trois ans.

-Il est ton calice régulier ?

-Oui.

Salazar poussa un profond soupir, puis sourit :

-Le seul point positif, c'est que tu es dominant ! Tu es bien, mon fils.

Ils eurent le même sourire discret (et Mordred omit de préciser qu'ils étaient autant dominants l'un que l'autre, et qu'il fallait parfois batailler ferme pour asseoir son pouvoir), puis Salazar lança :

-Il est temps pour toi de connaître la véritable identité de ta mère, et _non_, ce n'est pas Hylonia Black comme certaines rumeurs le disent.

Le vampire écouta le reste attentivement, des années qu'il attendait de savoir !

-Il était une fois deux personnes, qui s'étaient très peu croisées, et ne s'appréciaient pas du tout. Malheureusement pour la femme, l'homme était le meilleur ami de son frère, donc ils ne pouvaient échapper à quelques rares croisements qu'ils évitaient pourtant avec soin. Ils atteinrent tous deux l'âge de se marier, ce que l'homme refusait catégoriquement à chaque proposition que son père lui faisait, mais que la femme accepta bien vite quand son soupirant préféré lui demanda sa main. Le frère de la mariée assista au mariage en compagnie de son meilleur ami qu'il avait invité, et les festivités durèrent tard le soir, et les mariés ainsi que l'homme furent bien vite saouls. La mariée était très belle, l'homme était charismatique et séduisant, ce qui n'aurait pas dû arriver arriva. Ils passèrent une longue et très plaisante nuit ensemble, pendant que le mari dormait sur le divan dans la même pièce. Au petit matin, l'homme s'étant réveillé le premier réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, se rhabilla rapidement, fit léviter le mari pour qu'il continue à dormir à côté de sa femme, écrivit un rapide mot à la femme puis partit sans faire de bruit du château et atteingnit sa propre demeure. Sept mois passèrent sans que l'un n'ait de nouvelles de l'autre, jusqu'au jour où l'homme découvrit un couffin avec un bébé devant ses appartements à Poudlard. La femme lui faisait savoir qu'elle avait accouché de jumeaux, qu'elle gardait auprès d'elle un des enfants et lui envoyait l'autre, qui ressemblait trop à l'homme et qu'elle ne pouvait garder sous peine que tout soit découvert.

-Tu... tu veux dire que...

-Oui, Mordred. Tu es non seulement mon fils et celui de Gabriella Gryffondor-Potter mais aussi le jumeau de William. Imagine mon étonnement quand j'ai su que vous couchiez ensemble, qu'il était ton calice et que vous aviez un fils !

Il eut un silence, puis un rugissement de rage d'une personne qu'aucun des deux n'avaient entendu venir :

-Salazar Serpentard, traître ! Je te défie d'un duel à mort pour l'honneur de ma soeur, de ma famille et de la famille Potter !

Godric venait d'arriver. Et visiblement il n'était vraiment, mais _vraiment_ pas content. Il brandi sa baguette et lança un sort à Salazar, qui ne l'évita que de justesse. Il lorgna le trou fumant dans le mur derrière lui puis se releva et évita une volée de couteau à la lame empoisonnée, avant d'attaquer à son tour.

Le bruit du combat attira une bonne partie des habitants du château, qui essayèrent d'intervenir mais une barrière magique arrêtait tout ceux qui s'y essayaient.

-Salazar n'est même pas au maximum de ses capacités, souffla Rowena.

-Il a bu presque trois litres de potion calmante.

-Merlin ! C'est déjà un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout !

Les deux combattants étaient tous les deux en mauvais état, Godric avait l'arcade sourcillière droite complétement explosée, son bras gauche avait une teinte grisâtre, était malingre et des lambeaux de chair y pendouillaient allégrément, résultat d'un charmant sort de Salazar. Il était en sueur, ses cheveux blonds en pétard recouverts d'une couche de poussière. Sa cuisse gauche avait une sale plaie et ne cessait de saigner, et maintenant il devait combattre une saleté de serpent invoqué par Salazar qui, il en était sûr, avait un poison avec des sales effets, pendant que l'invocateur reprenait son souffle. Il réussit enfin à tuer le serpent, puis il se précipita sur le Fondateur, qui eut du mal à parer son violent coup d'épée.

_-Par les Anciens, la lune et les étoiles, Dieux écoutez ma prière : moi, Salazar Sculptor Serpentard, fils de Deus Aramanth Serpentard, maudis Godric Altan Gryffondor, sa famille et les descendants de lui et de ses soeurs : que ceux-ci soient abusés par mes descendants, qu'ils en souffrent à jamais, qu'ils ressentent un amour impossible et brûlant envers mes descendants que ceux-ci ne donneront jamais, que, lorsque deux fils nés dans chacune de nos familles seront assez puissants, qu'ils s'affrontent et refassent inlassablement le même combat que nous aujourd'hui, dont la fin différera à chaque fois. Telle est ma malédiction, qu'il en soit ainsi !_

Une violente lumière blanche sortit du corps de Salazar, montrant ainsi que sa malédiction était lancée, et Godric en profita pour plonger son épée dans le corps de son ennemi, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois.

Salazar Serpentard était mort.

Une rage et une haine sans nom envahit Mordred, qui jura de venger son père. Godric essaya de le tuer, mais une barrière magique le protégeait. Angélus, le vampire qui se servait de Salazar comme calice quand il était dans les parrages, apparut et dit d'une voix ironique :

-Tu es le parrain de Mordred, Godric. Tu as juré dans l'ancien langage que tu n'essayerais pas de le tuer, donc tu ne peux pas le tuer.

Le vampire prit Mordred dans ses bras, puis disparut.

OoO

Quatre ans passèrent. La haine de Mordred envers les Gryffondor et même envers son ancien amant, William, était telle qu'il jura aux étoiles de tout faire pour provoquer leur déchéance.

Il revint incognito à Poudlard, caché par William (devenu professeur) qui brûlait encore de désir pour lui. Il ne fit que prendre et provoqua des ravages.

Il construisit la chambre des secrets, et enferma le basilic à l'intérieur, laissant des indices cachés dans le château pour que, si un jour ses descendants vivaient dans le château, ils puissent ouvrir la chambre et liquider un maximum de monde.

Il partit finalement du château, emportant avec lui son fils (et accesoirement celui de William) sans l'accord du second père. Il se dit que William se consolerait bien avec sa femme, de qui il avait déjà deux autres enfants en bas âge. Et dire que ce cher Willy avait accepté de le cacher alors qu'il était recherché pour plusieurs affaires louches dans lesquelles il était impliqué alors que William lui-même était marié, et n'hésitait pas à faire cocue sa femme !

Il voyagea beaucoup en compagnie de son fils, Morgan, et finit par s'implanter en Albanie, où il épousa une jeune femme aussi ambitieuse et haineuse que lui. Il créa Durmstrang en Bulgarie, et écrivit plusieurs traités de potions, magie noire et de malédictions qui en firent un homme riche. Il eut cinq enfants de sa merveilleuse femme (un garçon: Ulric, des faux jumeaux (un garçon et une fille): Ilian et Élicia, et deux filles: Illyria et Lamya) et envoya ses faux jumeaux étudier à Poudlard sous un faux nom, qui firent à leur sortie du collège des ravages dans la population sorcière, plus tard l'Histoire les feraient connaître sous le nom d' « Amants maléfiques ». Ils moururent tous les deux de la main de descendants de Gryffondor, eux-mêmes tués par les deux soeurs cadettes. Morgan finit par reprendre la relève de son père en tant que directeur à Durmstrang, épousa une de ses demi-soeurs (Illyria) ainsi qu'une anglaise (Mariana Rogue) alors que son demi-frère (Ulric) et son autre demi-soeur (Lamya)s'exilèrent en Angleterre, où ils s'imisèrent dans la vie politique et s'arrangèrent pour faire payer le plus possible aux Gryffondor et aux Potter.

Comme quoi, l'Histoire n'est pas toujours celle qu'on croit, et elle a tendance à changer au cours des siècles.

Si seulement Salazar n'avait pas accepté le « paquet surprise », tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé !


End file.
